La belleza que perdura
by Bakung
Summary: La vida en la aldea es plácida, llena de una belleza simplista, que, sin embargo, no ha terminado de encajar con Rin. La visitas de su amo sólo consiguen confirmar lo que ya sabe: su lugar está junto a él. Un encuentro en particular, lleno de la magia de antaño, permiten a Rin juntar el valor necesario para decidir su destino. Espera el próximo encuentro para decírselo a él.


**Título:** La belleza que perdura.

 **Fandom:** Inuyasha.

 **Género:** Tragedia, romance.

 **Pareja:** Rin, Sesshomaru.

 **Número de palabras:** 1197.

 **Clasificación:** T.

 **Advertencias generales:** Muerte de un personaje, violencia moderada.

 **Advertencias para este capítulo:** Ninguna.

 **Resumen:** La vida en la aldea es plácida, llena de una belleza simplista, que, sin embargo, no ha terminado de encajar con Rin. La visitas de su amo sólo consiguen confirmar lo que ya sabe: su lugar está junto a él. Un encuentro en particular, lleno de la magia de antaño, permiten a Rin juntar el valor necesario para decidir su destino. Espera el próximo encuentro para decírselo a él.

 **Renuncia:** La saga de Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo soy dueña de esta historia, sin ánimos de lucrar con ella.

* * *

 **LA BELLEZA QUE PERDURA**

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

Las mañanas veraniegas son siempre difíciles, no cejan con nadie y a todos ordenan en pesadas filas, rumbo al río que corre junto a la aldea. En ésta nada se guardaba de valor y su humildad ahuyentaba a los bandidos, que espoleaban sus caballos en direcciones más prósperas. Aunque antaño fue escenario de cruentas batallas, durante casi una década su tierra no había visto más trifulca que la de los niños, ni demonios, más que aquél que acompañaba a una joven sacerdotisa. Se decía, también, que el hermano mayor de éste —habladurías, seguro— pasaba ocasionalmente por la aldea, para encontrarse con una muchacha humana.

De ella se sabía poco, fuera de que un día la anciana del pueblo la presentó como su protegida, de nombre Rin, asegurando que junto a ella llegarían las visitas de un demonio. Vestía kimonos de vivos colores, aunque el tiempo y su trajín constante, en custodia de un demonio, la habían vuelto cauta e independiente; quitándole la vergüenza, pero privándola así de arrogancia. Durante los primeros días, los chicos pensaron que Rin no era más que una bruja disfrazada o algún ser sobrenatural —¿y qué otra cosa, sino, acompañaría a un demonio?—, pero ella, que en sus viajes sí avistó verdaderas brujas, no tardó de contar lo que sabía; respondiendo tanto a su usual locuacidad, como los nervios que la avivaban.

Esa explosión parlanchina significó el primer acercamiento de Rin con los pobladores, más aún los chicos, quienes abrían bien los ojos —tal vez queriendo hacer lo mismo con sus oídos—, cada que vez que hablaba, pudiendo durar horas y horas. El tiempo quiso que la verborrea no la domara a ella y aprendiera, en cambio, a confrontarla con fortaleza. Así ganó la condescendencia de los mayores, aun la consideración, como el respeto de los chicos, cosa que, dicho sea de paso, fue un sentimiento completamente nuevo para ella.

Consciente de que una tarea le sería impuesta en esa pequeña sociedad, se aprestó voluntariosa a distintos trabajos, algunos menos afortunados que otros, hasta que su protectora decidió uno acorde a su naturaleza inquieta, pero bondadosa. Aprendió junto a la anciana el arte de las hierbas curativas y la historia del pueblo, cómo ésta se enlazaba con la propia perla de las cuatro almas, en la que ella misma fue partícipe, involuntariamente —un escalofrío le recorría, nada más recordarlo—; en sus incursiones por el bosque, recogiendo los ingredientes para las medicinas, la anciana Kaede contaba lentamente, porque a su edad caminar y narrar resultaba costoso. Rin aprendió del silencio propio, mientras se nutría de las historias.

Mientras más avanzaban los días, no obstante, y éstos se convertían en meses, años, la anciana dejó de acompañar a Rin en la recolección de plantas, pues sus fuerzas iban desapareciendo lentamente, hasta limitarla a los terrenos de la aldea. Rin comenzó merodear sola entre árboles y piedras, descalza, pues gustaba de sentir la hierba tierna bajo sus pies. En aquellos momentos extrañaba más que nunca a su amo y si alguien hubiera pasado por allí, la habrían oído suspirar. Rin odiaba la soledad, considerándola antinatural y fuente de desdichas.

De este modo se integró a la plácida comunidad lugareña, sin que interviniera en las súbitas miradas que echaba de vez en cuando al cielo, esperando, tal vez, ver algo pasar.

Las primeras visitas del demonio, de nombre Sesshomaru, causaron gran revuelo en la aldea, más aun por ser inquietantemente regulares. De día o de noche, Rin parecía presentir su regreso, escabulléndose de sus labores o incluso abandonando su descanso, con tal de ir a buscarle.

Corrieron las primaveras, con su figura cambiante de chiquilla espiando la lejanía, por el placer de sorprender a su amo acercándose. Rin, como cualquiera doncella, permitió que su mirada dejara ir parte del infantil entusiasmo, para teñirse del tierno sueño juvenil. A ratos se paraba a recordar el rostro elegante del demonio, mirándola siempre desde un lugar lejano, al que ella no parecía pertenecer. Quizá fuera su altura, porque, aunque Rin se hubo espigado más que la media, alcanzaba escasamente los hombros de su amo. Si pensaba en eso, la angustia remitía.

En el pueblo las muchachas de su edad solían preguntarle qué significaba ese demonio para ella, a lo que respondía, casi por inercia, que él era la persona más importante en su vida. El significado de sus propias palabras tendía a escapársele, pues había cambiado con el tiempo, hasta formarse como un tema consciente que le robaba las horas y las sonrisas. De todo se apoderaba, tornándola una súbdita de su tibiez enternecida.

Los muchachos, por otro lado, habían renunciado el pretenderle, pues su ceguedad para los temas del corazón hartó a más de uno. Siempre surgían eventos fortuitos, en los que Rin se veía envuelta, pero estos cesaban tras las visitas de Sesshomaru, pudiendo mantenerse así por meses, hasta que alguien probara olvidar la inutilidad del asunto y arremetiera nuevamente.

Tras ocho años, las apariciones del demonio generaban poca o ninguna expectación; sin dejar, eso sí, de estar en boca de las jóvenes solteras y alguna que otra casada. Se apersonaba junto a su lacayo y montura, en la cual cargaba presentes de todos los tipos. Rin, jamás cansada de verle llegar, corría a su encuentro como una niña —«¡Amo Sesshomaru! ¡Señor Jaken!» exclamaba, de modo que todo el pueblo terminaba enterado de la visita, quisiera o no—, recibiendo los regalos y a él llena de alegría. Ese sentimiento se fortaleció al ser las ocasiones más espaciadas, viéndolo una vez cada varios meses. En esos largos intervalos, un nebuloso sentimiento fue mordiendo la paciente felicidad de la espera; por más obsequios que el demonio trajera, ella sentía un hondo pesar al presenciar su ida, sin más escudo que los trajes recibidos; tanta era esta angustia, que volvía a la casa de la anciana con el rostro lloroso y los presentes apretados contra su pecho.

Hubo una ocasión en la que le pidió quedarse y él así lo hizo, pero Rin resolvió no repetir semejante petición, pues sabía que su amo no hallaba paz en compañía de humanos.

Fueron días curiosos, acampando en el bosque como antes, cuando era una niña y vestía pequeños kimonos, de colores vivos; con motivo de ello es que llevó el primer día un delicado vestido anaranjado, con flores amarillas regando sus mangas; ése, como muchos otros, fue un regalo de Sesshomaru. Comieron raíces, pescado y aves asadas. A la luz de la lumbre, Rin contó como nunca su vida, bajo la fría mirada de su amo y las incesantes interrupciones del lacayo, con quien la chica no podía evitar discutir. Era banal, necesario. Era lo que ella más amaba en el mundo.

Cuando finalmente marcharon, Rin albergó en su corazón la firme resolución de que su lugar estaba junto a él.

Quizá el demonio pensara así, pues dejó tras de sí una impresión inquieta.

Desde esa partida, la muchacha no pudo evitar el aguardar ansiosamente su llegada, que, a diferencia de otras, parecía tardar en ocurrir; una sucesión de días en los que escudriñaba el cielo o las lejanas tierras, buscando aunque fuera un indicio de su blanca figura.


End file.
